


IDs (#62 Duplicate)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana needs a perfect duplication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDs (#62 Duplicate)

Diana looked closely at the small laminated card she’d just been handed. It looked good. Damn near perfect and possibly worth the three hundred she’d just handed over.

She took out her wallet and removed a second card. She laid the two side by side and flicked her eyes between them. It was an almost perfect duplication, right down to the ware around the edges with one exception. One card made her four years and two months older.

Old enough to get into the hard rock, underground, club where her girlfriend’s band was playing. She wouldn’t miss it for anything.


End file.
